Como una hierba
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka amante de las flores, siempre era comparado con un pero ¿Qué le hace pensar que es como una hierba?


Gracias por pasar a leer, espero que les guste esta idea

―Diálogos ―

Disfruten la lectura

.

.

Como una hierba

.

.

―Princesa despierta ―al mirar que unos pequeños ojos lo observaban sonrió― tu ropa esta lista, no tardes ―

―Papi ¿a dónde vamos? ―pregunto una pequeña quien dirigio su mirada a la comoda donde colocaba su rupa que se pondría, pudo vislumbrar un vestido blanco.

―Debemos surtir la floristería amor, date prisa o se nos hará tarde ―sin más salió de la habitación

― ¡Si! ―de un salto la pequeña salió de la cama, se colocó su vestido blanco, cepillo su cabellera rubia para acomodarlo y colocar un sombrero café encima de su cabeza. Sonrió al mirar el resultado, tanto a ella como a su papá les gustaba ese atuendo porque le hacia ver como una bella flor. Una tan hermosa como las que cuidaba en el invernadero y en el jardín.

.

.

― ¿Por qué debes de cortar la hierba? ―inflo sus mejillas, siempre le molestaba que se arrancaran las plantas de raíz provocando que no volvieran a crecer― también son flores ―se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero para convencer a su padre de que no le encomendara esa tarea

―Princesa la hierba le quita vida a las flores, impide que crezcan y no lucen tan bonitas ―alego Inoichi a su hija para que continuará haciendo las tareas

―A mí me gustan ―tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar algunas flores para crear un buquet, estratégicamente coloco un par de hierbas color marrón para concluir― Vez hacen juego perfecto con las flores ―le mostró su ramo a su padre quien seguía deshierbando el jardín

―Ino, se ve hermoso pero no podemos cultivar hierbas, ninguna persona las comprarías. No son tan bonitas como las flores y se pueden conseguir en cualquier lado ―

Ino se alejó de su padre y miraba el jardín, le parecía una tontería deshierbar el jardín si cada que iban las plantas volvían a crecer aún sin raíz. Sonrió al ver una hierba extraña de color morado, su favorita, en pocas ocasiones podía verla y en cada ocasión procuraba ocultarla para que su padre no la arrancara. Para su mala suerte su padre tenía una observación especial que hacía que pudiera deshacerse de toda hierba aunque ella suplicara que no lo hiciera.

A sus escasos 6 años no lograba comprender el desprecio de las personas hacia esas plantas, para ella eran únicas, especiales y fuertes; tal como su padre solía describirla a ella. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que todos la compararan con una flor ella quería ser como una hierba una que lograra nacer y crecer sin la necesidad de cuidados, sobrevivir a la adversidad e incertidumbre de saber si un pedazo de su raíz sobrevivirá para volver a contemplar el exterior, que sin importar sus colores era especial y se distinguía entre toda la naturaleza.

Las personas a su alrededor no dejaban de alagar su belleza y compararla con las flores que se albergaban en la floristería, durante toda su vida se empeñó en dejar de lado esa concepción, ella no quería ser una flor, las flores son muy delicadas, requieren de cuidados y su tiempo de vida es escaso haciendo que toda su belleza muera junto con ella. Ella quería ser una hierba a quien no le importa la belleza, no le importan los colores, no quieren superar la belleza o impacto que provoca la hermosura de otras flores, permitiéndoles alejarse de todas las peleas y existiendo solo para contemplar el paisaje y las cosas maravillosas que la rodeaban.

No quería sufrir como una flor que después de marchitarse deja de existir, ella quería ser como una hierba que en condiciones desérticas, sin posibilidades de vida resurgen una y otra vez. No quería quedar derrotada como una flor que sin belleza no es nada, quería ser odiada como una hierba que obstaculiza e impone con su presencia, siempre la vigilan y se cuidan de ella.

Quería que la odiaran, que le temieran y que a pesar de todo ella sigue conservando su belleza.

Podría aparentar ser una flor debido a sus características físicas que a todos les parecían atractivas pero ella siempre seria como una hierba, una hermosa y fuerte hierba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, espero les haya gustado y hago anuncios, este fic forma parte de un pequeño fragmento de la historia **"Madres primerizas"**

Espero les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
